The Vector Core has been and will continue to be a critical component of the Dendritic Cell Program. The Vector Core will function within the framework of the Program as a dynamic resource that can provide state-of- the-art viral vector technology as well as develop novel vectors. The major emphasis of the Vector Core is also developing adenovirus vectors for gene delivery and is developing expression vectors for use in liposome and particle-mediated gene transduction. The role of the Vector Core is also developing mediated gene transduction. The role of the Vector Core in the Dendritic Cell Program will be to construct and provide vectors expressing the appropriate genes for the proposed experiment. In addition, the core will provide cell lines, packaging lines, plasmids, plasmids- coated gold beads, and protocols as needed to each of the projects working on dendritic cells. The Core also will work with the projects and Core B to optimize viral and non-viral gene delivery to dendritic cells. Furthermore, the Core will provide technical assistance and training to individuals in the use of viral and non-viral vectors for gene transfer to dendritic cells as needed. An additional part of the Vector Core is the Fermentation Laboratory where clinical grade plasmid DNA can be prepared for human applications. The specific aims of the Vector Core are: 1. To provide each investigator with either viral or non-viral vectors, expressing the required therapeutic gene, that are appropriate for their proposed experiments. 2. To develop improved viral and non-viral vectors for more efficient gene transfer to dendritic cells with higher and/or regulated gene expression. 3. To help develop methods for efficient gene delivery to mouse and human dendritic cells. 4. To provide technical assistance and protocols to each of the projects in the use of viral and non-viral gene delivery systems for delivery to dendritic cells. 5. To produce clinical grade DNA for human applications.